This invention relates generally to a construction for connecting a data input device to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a construction for removing electrical charges stored in the data input device when the data input device is connected to the electronic apparatus.
Generally connectors for data input devices are electrically connected to an electronic apparatus or storage devices, such as a word processor, personal computer or other electronic apparatus, and the data stored in the data input device is transferred to the electronic apparatus. Charges may often be generated in the data input device during handling since the data input device is a portable instrument. When a data input device bearing charges is inserted to the connector of the electronic apparatus, the charges flow to the electronic apparatus through the connecting terminals of the connector. Thus, misoperation or damage to the integrated circuit of the electronic apparatus may result.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 77996/87 describes a connector containing pins for opening and closing a slidable shutter which protects the electrode terminals of an integrated circuit card, the shutter exposes the electrode terminals only when the connecting terminals of the integrated circuit card are inserted into a connector. The prior art construction, does not describe the desirability or any method for removing electrical charges stored in the integrated circuit card when the card is inserted into the connector.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved construction for a connector which eliminates these problems associated with prior art devices and eliminates the flow of electrical charges when the connecting input terminals of the data input device are connected to the connector terminals of the electrical apparatus.